


I Knew I Loved You Before I Met You

by 2Klaine06



Series: Klaine oneshots [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Meeting, Kinda, M/M, Soulmates AU, Vogue Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Klaine06/pseuds/2Klaine06
Summary: Day 3 of the valentines! Inspired by the song “I Knew I Loved You”Blaine and Kurt meet at Vogue. Love ensues.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Klaine oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961212
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: KlaineCCValentines2021





	I Knew I Loved You Before I Met You

It was a hot summers day when Kurt met Blaine. He had slept through his alarm, waking up thirty minutes late; he barely had time to eat, so he didn’t; he whipped through his skincare and hair styling, something that he usually takes great pride and pleasure in doing; and the only jeans he had available to wear were his skin-tight black high waisted ones. On his way to work he didn’t have time to stop for his morning coffee so when he slammed through the Vogue doors and into someone, he yelled. 

But as he took a step back to force the person to apologise his breath hitched. The world around him stopped, everything becoming brighter. His heart jolted in his throat. Before him stood the most gorgeous man he had ever lay his eyes on, and he works with high end models. He wore, what Kurt thought, was the cutest outfit he had ever seen a grown man wear and to top it all off he had a bow tie. Instantly, he felt a connection to him, almost like the universe has told him that they must learn everything about one another. His eyes travelled back to his kind face and gazed upon his mouth. After a moment of staring at his full, pink lips he realised that they were moving. 

“Uh, sorry what?” He breathed out. 

“Oh! I was just apologising for running into you- I mean you’re Kurt Hummel! Gosh, I’m new here and I thought you were already in. I’m just an intern here. Again, I’m so sorry. I didn’t hurt you or anything, did I?” 

“No no, you didn’t,” he shook his hands in front of him, assuring the man and himself, “and it was my fault. You know what? Let me buy you a coffee or something. What’s your name?”

“I- uh, my name’s Blaine. Blaine Anderson.” He explained. “Would you really want to buy me a coffee? That’s... too kind.”

“You’ve heard the rumours about me then?” Blaine nodded shamefully. Kurt sighed, rubbing his face with his hand. “Well, most of them aren’t actually true - including the one where I’m a difficult worker who thinks he’s a diva. I just have a resting bitch face.”

A breathy laugh escaped Blaine before he asked, “Well, in that case, I would love to have a coffee with you. When were you thinking?”

“My break is in two hours and if yours isn’t, it is now because I say so. We could meet back down here and then go?”

“Yeah sounds great,” Blaine smiled. 

“See you in a couple of hours.” Kurt said before he walked towards the elevator. Before he got in he glanced back towards Blaine to see him smiling at him. He shyly lifted a hand in a wave and Blaine enthusiastically waved back. He chuckled as he stepped through the mechanic doors. His stomach dropped as soon as they closed and he could hear his heart pounding over the music. What was this man doing to him?

Two hours went by painfully slow. Designs usually just came to him but his mind was clouded by a mess of curls and hazel eyes. Damn, those eyes. Kurt could stare into them all day. He thought about how they look in the sun; do they go golden or more of a honey colour? Would they shine with love when he is talking about a passion? Is fashion really his passion? His alarm blared, tragically ripping Kurt from his thoughts but they were quickly replaced with joy to meet Blaine. 

When he arrived back down, Blaine was already waiting patiently, with his hands clasped just below his stomach. Kurt’s heart flipped in his chest. He greeted Blaine and jokingly offering his arm, which he took with grace. They arrived to the nearest cafe in only a few minutes and Kurt reluctantly let go of Blaine’s arm. Cold air spread over the area of which it had been. 

Despite their break only being 40 minutes, they learnt so much about each other. Their home lives; passion for musical theatre; both growing up gay in Ohio (“We were only two hours apart, this must be fate!” Blaine had exclaimed). They even touched on some of the deeper stuff. 

“I guess I’ve always been searching for that one person of whom I could come home to and just feel my troubles melt away.” Kurt sighed. “But, I’ve been so busy and, despite what you might think, it’s hard dating in New York!”

“I agree! There’s one guy who wants you for the night and then another who you think is going to be the one then no, he tries to rob you!” 

“Oh my god I’m so sorry! That actually happened?”

“Yeah,” Blaine shifted his eyes down to his wringing hands. He turned his wrist to see his watch, “Oh shit! We better get going if we don’t want to get fired!”

“Okay. But just so you know,” Kurt leaned over the table, face inches from Blaine’s, gently took his hands in his and whispered deviously, “no one fires Kurt Hummel.”

Kurt stood up whilst Blaine took shaky breaths. They made it back to Vogue safe from time and agreed to have coffee again sometime. 

A daily coffee lasted exactly 32 days before Blaine plucked up the courage to ask Kurt on a real date. He asked just before he had a meeting and if you ever hear that Kurt Hummel stumbled on his words and had red tinged ears - no you didn’t. 

Five days later they went on the date and it was magical. A romantic dinner at a reasonably priced restaurant with a walk in the moonlight afterwards, their joint hands swinging to the beat of their hearts. Ever the gentleman, Blaine insisted on dropping Kurt to door apartment door but Kurt, despite also being a gentleman, invited him inside. Comfortably situated on the couch, with his feet tucked under him, he took in the sight before him. Blaine was sat with his legs spread and feet firmly on the floor, his back sunken into the comfort of the cushion. Kurt reached a finger out and twirled one of his curls. 

“I want to say something but I might sound crazy,” he admitted. 

“There’s only one thing crazy when it comes to you.” Blaine teased, adjusting himself so that he could face him better. 

“Oh yeah what’s that?”

“Not telling. You go first.” Blaine mimed zipping his lips and throwing away the key. 

“You’re adorable,” Kurt laughed. “Fine. The crazy thing is that I don’t feel like I’ve been getting to know you but more like I’m remembering you. From a past life or something. I just feel so safe and complete around you.”

“I feel the same.” The corners of Blaine’s lips turned up slightly. He leaned in and whispered, “The only crazy thing about you Kurt Hummel, is how every since I’ve met you I’ve felt complete and it’s your fault. It’s your fault I feel like I’ve been waiting my whole life for you. At first you were like this best friend but that lasted no more than ten minutes.” Kurt laughed, tears welling up in his eyes. “And now, now I feel like I can create a home and a future with you.”

“Oh Blaine Anderson, you have such a way with words.” With the hand that was already in his hair, Kurt pulled Blaine forward into a kiss. Their lips moulded perfectly and hands flew everywhere. Blaine pushed Kurt down and straddled his lap. Kurt pulled away, “Tell me it’s not too soon to say I love you.”

“Kurt Hummel,” he mimicked, “I knew I loved you before I met you.”


End file.
